The non coded information includes voice, facsimile, video. In the past, the NCI resources such as private branch exchanges and lines were separated from the data resources such as communication controllers and lines, thus taking no advantage from the fact that the private branch exchanges PABX, the communication controllers and the related connection equipment are usually close to each other in the same site.
Since some years, the advent of digital multiplexes has led to integrate different kinds of information on the same high speed link. Specific products exist today, that allow voice and data integration of 64 kilobits per second slots on the same multiplex link.